Forging Our Paths: Part I
by MeantforMore
Summary: Myths and legends is all they are known as. Sometimes their may be more truth to a story than one ever thought possible. Ginny Weasely finds herself with a boy who is more mysterious in ways she never thought possible.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I don't like the direction the story is going in, so I've decided to rewrite it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I have decided to rewrite the story as I didn't like the direction it was going in. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

July 31st

"Camden Harrison," his mother called to him from downstairs. He frowned knowing he was in trouble for something or another. She didn't exactly sound angry, but that didn't mean anything when it came to his mother. If anything, her yelling up to him in a calm voice was worse than her calling up to him in an angry voice.

"Yes mum?" He hollered down to her. Uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach, as perspiration began to gather around his hairline. His hands felt clammy, and his heart was racing.

It was a few seconds before his mother responded, which didn't bode well for him. "I called your name for a reason, obviously that means I require your presence. That cheeky little mouth of yours is going to get you into loads of trouble."

Camden bit his tongue, and followed his mother's instructions. He didn't want to add to her ire, knowing that he would be worse off in the end. He rubbed his ear after reminiscing about the last time he ignored his mother. His ear was never quite the same after that. He trail unhappily down the stairs, preparing himself for the worst.

His mother, however was nowhere in sight. He craned his neck to see if she had gone into the sitting room, but there was no sign of her yet. "Mum?" He called out, nervously.

"Yes?" She responded from outside in the back garden. Curious as to what she was doing out there, considering she wasn't typically an outdoors person. She normally despised anything to do with bugs, dirt, plants, and she especially hated the sun. She complained endlessly how sun wasn't good for people who were pale and freckled.

He would cover his laughter with his hands as she continued to rant about her hatred of the outside. In his honest opinion though, he couldn't understand how someone could possible not like the outdoors. He enjoyed the warm breeze on his face, if the day was agreeable of course. He opened the backdoor when loud noises assaulted his ears.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" His friends and family announced loudly. He gaped at all of them before going around and hugging them. He had completely forgotten that he was eleven. His birthday was to him any other, ordinary day. He noticed from the corner of his eye a blur of red, and prepared himself for impact as his nine year old little sister launched herself at him. "Happy Birthday Cam," she tightened her hold on him.

He knew that she was still a bit upset at the prospect of not attending school with her brother for the first time in many years. He was moving onto secondary school while she was stuck in their primary school. He gently patted her back and then pried her petite frame off of his body. He didn't feel like dealing with that particular side of her on a wonderful day like this.

He saw his mum mingling with friends near the table filled with food. His mouth watered at the sight of the Treacle Tart his mother had made the night before, but had told him repeatedly he was not allowed to eat it. He should have noticed from the mischievous glint in her eyes that there was more to it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist because she was still quite a bit taller than him. She was probably only a few inches shy of six foot. Her dark red hair trailed down her back in long, tangled waves that were usually worn in a tight bun or ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement over son's birthday, but they held something else in them. An emotion, that Cam never could quite place, probably because he had never experience it himself.

She slowly wrapped her arms around her son's wiry frame, and placed a kiss on top of his head of messy, black hair. She had learned early on that it was a hopeless to continue trying to tame his wild locks. They simply grew all over the place, and refused to lay flat even through the use of different hair products.

Margaret Harrison was a lovely woman of thirty-one with a sometimes strict disposition. She did not enjoy being fooled by anyone, and despised when anyone including her two children tried to pull anything over on her. There was much about herself she did not know, but the doctors had told her long ago that there was nothing they could do for her. She had even attempted hypno-therapy to no avail. She simply gave up, and lived her life as best she could.

She shook her head of all the negative thoughts floating around, promising herself to enjoy her son's birthday as best she could. She watched him trail away after his friends, and couldn't help but think back upon all of her memories of him. He had grown so much since he had been a baby, yet at times it had seemed to her it was just yesterday he was calling her mama. He was now almost a man who wouldn't need her soon enough, and the thought of her son nearly all grown up tore at her heart.

"So Maggie, how is work treating you?" Her friend, Anne asked of her. Anne was one of the first friends she had met when they had first moved to Nottingham. She was a kind woman with yellow hair and bright blue eyes. She was in her mid-thirties with three children. Michael was the oldest at thirteen followed by Daniel at twelve, and little Mary at six. Mary emulated her daughter Emerson greatly, and was always found following the girl.

Sighing, Maggie shuffled her feet a bit. She had always hated when people had posed that question to her as she never knew quite what to say. She had never felt like truly belonged anywhere in the past ten years, but with Anne it had always seemed easy. She was never judgmental or pushed her to date when she knew she couldn't. She wasn't able to date for some reason unknown to her. The thought of dating another man made her stomach clench and twist, though she had no idea why.

She composed herself as best she could. "It's alright, I supposed." She answered not so eloquently. "Could be better I suppose. Jeff is considering promoting me so I guess there is that to look forward to." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. For some reason she was on edge. Her body was seemed to be on a live wire as if she was anticipating something or someone, but she could not think of anything or anyone.

In just a few hours time, she would discover exactly why she was anticipating something to happen. An owl landed on her kitchen table, and she yelped loudly, jumping at the sight. Attached to the owl's leg was an envelope addressed to her son. Hesitantly, she walked slowly towards the owl and gently untied the letter. The owl gave a hoot before flying off out of the window. Maggie stared incredulously at her kitchen window. She would've thought she had dozed off if not for the letter in her hand.

A flash came to her mind quicker than she could grasp it. All she remembered was small hands, resembling her own holding a letter identical to the one in her hands except for the address and the name. The name on the envelope in her memory had been different though. The name seemed familiar, but she had no recollection of a Lillian M. Evans.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here is chapter 2, and things will begin to take off soon enough. Just wait and you shall receive. As per usual, I don't own HP, though I totally wish I did. Leave a review, and I'll get back to you.**

* * *

Maggie clutched the letter tightly in her hands; her eyes blurred a little as she lost focus. There was something there, but it had disappeared quickly before she could grasp it. She called out for her son who rushed into the kitchen.

He stared at his mother oddly, trying to figure out why she was holding on so tightly to a letter. Maggie with a start realized her son had entered the room. She slowly held out the letter for him to take. He grabbed the letter, holding it gingerly in his hands as he stared at it in awe.

_**Camden Harrison**_

_**Room overlooking the garden**_

_**Fearon Street**_

_**Greenwich, SE10**_

Camden found the address to be extremely exact, which was a bit weird. However, he was also curious as to who would be writing to him in such fancy green ink. He flipped over the envelope to see a coat of arms with a giant H surrounded by a badger, lion, a snake, and an eagle. Curious, Cam pealed open the seal to find two sheets of heavy parchment.

_Dear Mr. Harrison, _he read followed by the invitation for him to study magic at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He bellowed out a laugh because surely someone must be playing some sort of practical joke on him, but from the way his mother was staring at him with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide; this wasn't a joke. He was a wizard.

"I guess this explains a few of the incidents at school." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He honestly had no clue what to believe because magic couldn't exist, could it? He was supposed to be attending the John Roan School after finishing his tenure at Halstow Primary School. He thought this was much better though. He wondered if his sister was a witch.

"Mum," he said. Her eyes were still unfocused. "Hello?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of her daze, and directed her attention to her son. "Do you think Em might be a witch? Some crazy stuff has happened when she throws her little tantrums." He rolled his eyes to show his annoyance with his sister, and her childish ways.

It had always bothered him that his sister was able to get away with so much just because she was a girl and the youngest. He always received the heat for most of the things she did because he was the oldest, and should have been looking out for his younger sister. Of course, Emerson loves to capitalize on his failure to do so. When she did get in trouble though, things would always happen around the house. One time when she was seven, and their mother refused her dessert, she screamed so loudly that she somehow managed to crack most of the glass in the house. It had certainly freaked him and his mother out when the glass blew out like that.

His mother merely brushed it off as if nothing had ever happened. Sometimes at those moments though, she would get a strange look in her eyes. Camden had a feeling there was more to his mother than he had originally thought. "Mum, it says that a professor from the school will be coming by tomorrow to explain it all."

His mother however stood still, staring blankly at him. Her emerald eyes were vacant, and she wasn't blinking. He clapped his hands in front of her face, and she broke out of her reverie. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his mother. He attributed it to the shock of the letter, _what else could it be?_

He hugged his mother, and rushed upstairs to get ready for bed. He would normally take a midday kip since he was usually up at eight in the summer. However, with his birthday party that day he was required to be there the entire time. His sister had already gone to bed thirty minutes previously. He changed into his pajamas, and rushed to the washroom to brush his teeth. When he was finished he climbed into bed, and promptly fell asleep.

He awoke to the pounding of rain, and a small smile appeared on his face. He had always enjoyed the sound of a morning rain. He headed down the stairs to see what his mother had prepared for breakfast that day. A bowl of cereal was sitting on the table for him, and he quietly ate his breakfast. His sister wouldn't be up for another hour or so as she preferred her extra sleep during the summer holidays. When he was finished he rinsed out his bowl in the sink, and dried it off before putting it back in the proper cabinet.

He headed back up the stairs to get dressed for the arrival of the professor from the school. He was feeling anxious as he was unsure of what was to come. He was unaccustomed to the feeling as he had always felt confident in almost everything he did including his first day of primary school. He had let go of his mother's hand almost immediately after entering the building.

He picked out a pair of jeans, and a green plaid button up. He wore a crisp, white t-shirt underneath. He wore a pair of black converses to complete the look. He didn't even attempt to tame his hair as it was impossible.

At noon, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. On the other side of the door was a stern looking woman, who he knew immediately he didn't want to cross. She had blue eyes, and her face was lined by the passage of time. His dark hair, which was beginning to streak with grey was pulled back into a tight bun that made her appear fiercer. Her lips were parted slightly. She was tall and regal, something he hadn't been expecting.

"Hello, you must be Camden Harrison," she said in a Scottish brogue. "I'm Professor McGonagall, and I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. I understand it you just turned eleven." Cam could only nod. "Well a happy birthday to you, dear boy." She gently coughed inconspicuously, making Cam realize that he had not invited her in.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners?" He asked to no one in particular. "My mother would hang me by my ears if she knew I had been rude, and not immediately invited you in. Please come in," he said. He showed her into the sitting room. They both took a seat across from each other. She sat in his mother's favorite chair, while he sat on the sofa. Pictures of him and his sister littered the mantle and walls. He noticed the professor's gaze lingered on one of him and his mother from the previous Christmas.

He noticed her smile become rather fixed as if something was ailing her. "Are you alright, professor?" He asked kindly.

She jumped a bit, startled by his question. "Oh yes, the woman in the pictures just reminds me a bit of a former student of mine. But that is unrelated to the task at hand. Now I'm assuming you know nothing regarding magic so I'm here to explain to you the purpose of the school and introduce you to magic."

At the moment, a distraction in the form of a redheaded girl came into the room. Cam glared at his younger sister, who didn't seem to want to take a hint. "This is my little sister Emerson." He introduced through clenched teeth. "Em, this is Professor McGonagall. My sister can do magic as well." Emerson plopped herself on the recliner, and refused to leave.

"Yes, well magic has existed as long as man has. Magic hasn't always been a secret of course when you look back and hear the names of those like Merlin. I assure he was very real and extremely powerful. It wasn't until about three centuries ago magic folk were forced into hiding as a result of the Statute of Secrecy. Muggles, those who are non-magic, were expanding and developing new technologies, and the risk for exposure was becoming more likely. Wizards and witches were being hunted as seen in the Spanish Inquisition, and there were those who lived for the hunt as you will learn in your history of magic class. You are not allowed to do magic outside of school as you are underage. You are however, permitted to do it on school grounds." Camden listened with fascination as she told him all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.

He learned about his classes, a place called Diagon Alley, and all sorts of other facts like how there was a Ministry for Magic. He couldn't believe there was really a hidden world hidden from the one he grew up in. The front opened causing Cam to glance at the clock. It was two o'clock on Thursday, August first. He had completely forgotten his mother got off early on Thursdays.

He could hear her in the foyer taking off her shoes, setting aside her umbrella, and taking off her raincoat. She then would drop her keys into the bowl sitting on the table beside the door. She would then place her shoes on a rack in the shoe closet. After that, his mother would head into the kitchen and grab an apple and a bottle of water. She would pile her long red hair on top of her head with several strands hanging around her face. He knew his mother's routine after awaiting for her arrival for so long.

"It's my mother." He explained to the woman sitting across from him with an interested expression.

"I'm assuming it is only your mother?" Cam's throat tightened a bit as it always did when the subject of fathers was mention.

He mutely nodded his head, unable to use his voice. He heard his mother's feet padding on the wood flooring. He could hear her humming an unfamiliar melody. Minutes later she joined them in the sitting room, and received an odd look from Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Margaret Harrison. Sorry, I was unable to be here earlier, but unfortunately I was not able to take off work today." She greeted with a pleasant smile plastered on her lips.

In the few hours since he had met the transfiguration professor he had never seen her at a loss for words. He furrowed his brow as he recalled her earlier statement about his mother resembling one of her former students. It was a tad strange in his opinion because surely lots of people looked like one another. People were always saying that somewhere in the world we all have a twin, perhaps her former student was his mother's.

Maggie had the strangest feeling entering her house, but she shook it off. It seemed to her as if she were entering a house full of magic which seemed completely absurd to her. There was also a feeling of familiarity that was unrelated to the fact that she had lived in the house for almost ten years. She took her shoes and coat off, and put her umbrella in the stand. She dropped her keys into the bowl, and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed her hair tie that always left on the counter and piled her hair up. Several strands escaped the bun as usual. She didn't get her daily apple as she had forgotten to go to the grocery. She decided to forego this particular part of her routine today, and headed towards the sitting room where she heard her son conversing with the teacher.

She noticed the odd expression that came over her face when she introduced herself. The woman shook her head as if trying to rid it of something. "Oh I'm terribly sorry." She apologized. "You just remind me so much of my former student. It's quite uncanny, but alas it is impossible as she died almost a decade ago. I'm Professor McGonagall." She held out her hand, which Maggie took.

She had a nice firm shake and a calm disposition. She liked this woman immediately, and by three they were heading into the City of London to do school shopping. They met Minerva there as they drove, and she apparated, which she had to explain to them. They entered the Leaky Cauldron, and Maggie noticed there were several suspicious looking characters in the pub.

Unseen to them was a man and his two best friends sitting in a corner. "Look I can only stay for a bit more as Amy wants me to watch Beth."

"Ah, Sirius mate I never thought I would see the day where you became all domestic." The bespectacled man said.

"Oh shut up, you are such a git. Amy had been all worked up lately about a possible promotion to head of her department. You know she's wanted to be the head of DMLE since we were in school. She's had to put quite a few late hours to be able to be qualified as the minister is an arsehole." Both men were used to the ramblings of their companion, and chose to ignore this.

"Mate, you realize that technically you do work for the Minister considering you're an Auror." Sirius merely waved them off.

"Remus, do you always have to be so logical?" Remus, the blonde haired man rolled his eyes as per usual at his friend.

"And you will always be an idiot, so to answer your question yes." He said, taking another swig from his butterbeer.

James chuckled at his friends' banter. "You two will never change, will you?" They both turned to him with sheepish grins.

"Are you okay, James?" Remus asked. "Don't lie, it was his birthday yesterday."

James stared at the liquid sliding down his bottle. He swallowed hard as he tried to find the right words to describe what he was feeling. "It still hurts on days like yesterday and other holidays. I think the birthdays are hardest though because it's another year without them. He would've been eleven yesterday, and going off to Hogwarts in a month. He'll never get to experience that though. Sometimes I wish I could forget about them, and then I feel guilty afterwards because someone should remember them." He cut off from his ramblings. He didn't want his friends to stare at him in pity as they were doing now.

"I've got to go run a few errands in the Alley. I'll be by to see Beth before I leave." He dropped a few coins on the table and departed.

_Meanwhile_

Cam was enjoying his time in Diagon Alley as he had never seen anything like it in his entire life. There were stores for literally everything, and he had no idea where he wanted to visit first. He knew that he had to follow wherever his professor led him though, or he would most likely end up lost. She led him to what he supposed was the middle of the alley inside a white marble building.

He read the warning that adorned the outside of the building.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there_

_(Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Chapter five)_

The little poem caused Cam to shiver. He couldn't imagine what sort of sinister things could happen to someone who stole from goblins. McGonagall had warned him that they were creatures not to be trifled with, and that you must always show them your upmost respect even if you don't mean it. He subconsciously grabbed his mother's hand, and if his mother noticed she didn't say a word.

They followed after McGonagall who led them through the marble atrium to a desk where a goblin was working. She cleared her throat, and the goblin stared at her most precariously until he shifted his eyes to Camden and his family. "New student at Hogwarts here to exchange muggle money." McGonagall said in a clear and confident voice. Camden had to hand it to her as he wasn't sure he would be able to stand up to a goblin. They were short with long pointy noses, beady little eyes, and sinister grins.

His mother then stepped up to the counter where the goblin assisted her in exchanging money. It took sometime before they were able to exit the bank, but Cam was glad to be rid of that place. McGonagall took them down the alley to different shops where he purchased his robes, cauldron, potion ingredients, books, and more. He even convinced his mother to buy him a snowy white owl with the most beautiful amber eyes. She flew right to him as they entered the store, and he knew she was the one for him. The store owner himself had told them that he had never seen her warm up to someone so quickly before.

He ruffled her feathers adoringly before declaring that she was the one he wanted. Last but not least they went to the shop that he had been looking forward to the most. He couldn't wait to get his wand. Having his own wand would make it official that he was a real wizard. They entered the shop, and he felt a prickle on the back of his neck as he walked through the door. He could feel the magic emanating from the store around him.

The shop owner creeped him out a bit with his silver eyes that seemed filled with knowledge. He smiled knowingly at Camden. Camden slowly walked forward towards the owner.

"Hello, sir," he greeted politely. "I'm Camden Harrison." The silver eyes glinted happily.

"Welcome, which is your wand arm?" He asked with a tape measure in his spidery fingers.

Cam assumed since he was right handed that it was his right. "I'm right handed, sir."

The tape measure started moving of its own accord while its owner prowled the shelves of the store. "Wands choose the wizard that has always been the truth. My family of course was the first to experiment with different cores and woods to create wands where people didn't have to make their own." He grabbed a box off the shelf. "Have a try at this, Rowan, nine and a half inches with a dragon heart string core." Camden felt foolish waving the wand, but did as he was asked. Needless to say his first try didn't go so well.

However, Ollivander seemed to enjoy the fact that he was a tricky customer. He went through wand after wand, and was becoming more unsure by the minute. Ollivander was getting more and more delighted by this.

"I have one wand left for you to try. Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather, nice and supple, give it wave." Camden knew as soon as his fingers touched the smooth wood that this was the one. Warmth flooded threw him and red sparks shot out the tip. Mr. Ollivander stared at him most curiously. "This here is a special wand, you must know. For some reason that is unknown to me, this particular wand has chosen you. The phoenix whose feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is odd that this wand has chosen you when its brother has committed some of the worst crimes in the history of our world. I can only say this Mr. Harrison, we can expect to see great things from you as He-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible but great."

Camden felt his insides freeze at this. He had heard his professor briefly mention the dark wizard when she explained why she had stared at his mother the way she did. He wasn't sure this was a good thing, and didn't feel like sharing this information with anyone else. His mother paid the seven galleons, and they quickly rushed away from the shop. They bid Professor McGonagall goodbye, but not before she told them how to get onto Platform nine and three quarters.

Cam bumped into a man as he was walking through the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." He apologized before hurrying to catch up to his mother and sister.

Sirius did a double take at the young boy who reminded him heavily of his best friend. He knew it was impossible and highly improbable that the boy was who he thought he was. He couldn't even be sure of what he saw until he saw a flash of familiar dark red hair exiting the pub. He rubbed his eyes trying to make sure that he wasn't daydreaming. He shook his head; he was being absurd. Harry and Lily had been dead for almost ten years, and there was nothing that would ever bring them back.

* * *

**A/N- All information either came from Pottermore or Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is my longest chapter yet. Lots of things happen in this chapter, and there are several different povs. We start to get to the crux of the matter, but the whole Lily s/l is only a small portion of this fic. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Camden awoke bright and early on Sunday, September first. He had been waiting an entire month until the day he left for Hogwarts. Things had changed in the past month, and he could see the heartbroken expression written all over his mother's face. He wanted to tell her he wouldn't go, but ultimately couldn't bring himself to do it. This meant so much to him, and he knew she would never allow him to give up an amazing opportunity to be with others like him.

He had read through his school books, which he actually found interesting. He would never quite be a studious student, but he knew that his studies were important if he wanted to have a successful career in the Wizarding World. He knew he couldn't get too immersed in the world if he was to stay in contact with his mother, but it was going to be difficult.

He glanced at his clock only to see that it was still too early to even think about leaving. It was eight, and his mother and sister weren't even up yet. He paced his room restlessly for two hours until he heard the sounds of his mother and sister in the kitchen. He jumped for glee before departing for the kitchen to eat breakfast. His heart beat excitedly for what was to come. He ate his breakfast quickly, barely taking the time to thoroughly chew his cereal.

He knew it took about thirty minutes to get to King's Cross from his house, and that was using the motorway in good traffic. The family had left at a quarter past ten, and managed to arrive about fifteen minutes before the train left. His mother had a tendency to speed on the motorway, and always managed to avoid getting caught.

His mother got a trolley, and they loaded his belongings onto it. Nervousness clung to him as they neared the barrier between the Hogwarts Express and the Muggle world. There was a family already there, each one with flaming red hair. Cam noticed a smaller girl with them who had tears forming in her eyes. She was standing dispassionately from her family, and Cam felt his heart going out to the girl. He wanted to comfort her for some strange reason.

She grabbed her mother's hand once her final brother crossed onto the platform. Cam watched mother and daughter cross together. He pushed trolley up, and closed his eyes as he ran straight into the stone wall. He felt himself flinch as he crossed through. He open his eyes that had been squeezed shut to see a magnificent red steam engine. He had actually done it. He was on Platform Nine and three quarters.

His mother and sister came in behind him, and they helped him find an empty compartment. The three of them managed to get his trunk on the train together.

Further down the platform, Sirius was with his wife and daughter. "Are you sure you're ready for this Beth?" The girl rolled her eyes at her father. She was beyond annoyed with him as he had kept asking her that question ever since she woke up.

"Dad," she laid her hand on is shoulder. "I'm almost twelve years old in November. I think I can handle it. I'm not a baby anymore. You have Sarah and Caleb for that. Besides Mum is having another baby in like eight months as it is. I'm ready for this." She told him confidently. Her dad pulled her in for another hug, and she could feel wetness on her neck as he cried. "Honestly, aren't mums supposed to be the ones weeping when their children leave?" She admonished.

Though glancing up at her mother, she could see she was sobbing into her handkerchief while her siblings looked on in amusement. "Pull yourselves together, you're Mr and Mrs Black. Dad, you're Head Auror, and Mum you're the new Head of the DMLE." She pushed her father off of her, and gently pecked him on the cheek.

She tied back her auburn coloured hair that she inherited from her mother's side of the family. She kissed her mother goodbye, and hugged her siblings. "You two be good, and don't cause mum any unnecessary strife." Her siblings nodded, not that she trusted them for a moment. "Liars," she muttered under her breath. She was waiting on one more goodbye, but he still wasn't there.

She was about to step onto the train when she heard him. "Wait, wait," she heard her godfather call. She smiled to herself; she knew all along he would make it just in time.

She hopped off the steps and into her godfather's arms. "I know I'll be seeing you later, but this is a bit different. You're grown now, and I'm proud of you. You are always welcome in my office, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead before setting her back down on the ground.

"I love you Uncle James," she cried. She clambered onto the train, and a few seconds later it began pulling away. She waved goodbye to her family.

Cam

He saw the girl standing away from her family, and decided to go talk to her quickly while his mother calmed his sister down. "Hi," he greeted her. She looked up at him, and Cam felt his heart stop. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of liquid honey, and her heart shaped face was surrounded by her long, wavy, red hair.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"I'm Cam Harrison," he held out his hand, which she hesitantly grabbed. Both felt a shock and pulled back their hands.

"Ginny Weasley," she told him, looking at her hand in wonder. "Did you feel it as well?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off of her hand.

He shook his head before realising she was still looking at her hand. "Uh, y-yes, what was that?"

"I d-d-don't know."

Cam stared at his own hand. The shock definitely freaked him out a bit. "Do you think we are alright?"

"I'm sure if it was something bad we would be showing signs. Maybe it was just static." She shrugged. "I guess you're going off to Hogwarts as well?" Cam saw her eyes water slightly, and the sight tugged at his heart.

"Yes, I'm a first year. I have a little sister though who is only nine, and she won't be going for another two years." He noticed that seemed to cheer her up quite nicely. "She's right over there with my mum," he pointed to the duo.

Ginny stared at the mother and daughter. Both of them were red headed with a darker shade that was much lovelier than her own colour. "Your mum and sister are redheads. How come you're not?"

She paid close attention to his face as he tried to find the right words. "Well my mom says I probably took after my dad." Although he tried to not put much emphasis on it, Ginny caught the part where he said probably. She furrowed her brow trying to think about what that meant.

"What do yo-"She was cut off though by his mother who was telling him the train was about to depart.

"Goodbye Ginny, do you mind if I write you?" He asked as he ran towards his mother. She shook her head, and watched him leave. She didn't even notice that all of her brothers had gotten on the train already. She shrugged her shoulders not minding in the slightest.

Cam hugged and kissed his family goodbye before getting on the train. "I'll write you," he yelled as the train began to pull away from the platform. His sister had tears streaming down her face and waved to him. Cam sat down in his compartment, but a moment later was disturbed by Ginny's brother.

He looked sheepish. "Hi, uh is it okay if I sit here?" He looked a lot like Ginny with the same red hair and freckles, even the pale skin, but that was where the differences ended. He had blue eyes instead of Ginny's brown. His nose was larger, which made sense since he was a male. He was much taller than her petite frame.

Cam nodded and gestured to the space in front of him. "You're more than welcome."

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way. I saw you talking to my sister earlier on the platform."

"Oh yeah, she's a really nice girl. You don't mind, do you?" Ron shook his head.

"No, she needs friends. She only has one, and she's not exactly all there."

Cam was mentally relieved. He didn't need to deal with overprotective brothers. He knew how they could be since he was one himself. "So do you come from a long line of magical people?"

Ron nodded. "Yea, my parents are both purebloods. Are you a blood supremacist or something?" Cam wasn't offended in the slightest as McGonagall had explained it all to him.

"No, no, not at all, I was just wondering. I don't really know if I have any magical blood or not. See my mum doesn't have any memories before I was one. She doesn't even know my name or our surname. She is pretty positive she was married since she found a wedding ring on her finger, but she keeps it locked up because it hurts too much to think about what could have been. She remembers waking up in the hospital, and the doctors asking all sorts of questions."

Ron leaned forward in interest as Cam recalled the story of how his family came to be. "She chose Camden because she liked the name. We got help from a family that took us in, and my mom had found out while she was in the hospital that she was pregnant. My sister was born in May the next year."

"It's possible since both of you are magic that your dad was a wizard. Magic doesn't usually run in families of muggle-borns. So it's rare that siblings will both have it. It is strange that your mum can't even recall her own name. Has she seen what is it muggles call them- oh yes doctors?"

Camden nodded solemnly. "Yes, they all say the same thing. They've done brain scans, and she's tried this thing where hypnotize her. She can't remember anything. She gets flashes at times, but she can never really remember what they are about."

Ron wanting to make his new friend feel better changed the subject. "So, which house are you hoping to get in?"

"Gryffindor, there is just something about that house that attracts me to it. When Professor McGonagall told me about each house, I liked Gryffindor the most. They're brave and chivalrous. Besides it sort of fits me perfectly, I used to stand up to the bullies in my school especially when they picked on my little sister. There is nothing that makes me angrier than bullies. I got picked on in first grade, and then I went home one day and told my mom I wanted to do martial arts. How about you?"

"Same, my entire family has been in it. I mean I wouldn't mind being in any of the other houses. The only house I know I wouldn't ever be sorted in is Slytherin. I would be picked on so much. My family isn't exactly known for its' wealth, and no one has ever been cunning. It's just not in our nature, well maybe except my brother Percy. He's very ambitious, and would probably fit in very well." Time passed on as the two new friends talked and talked.

Around three, a woman with a sweets trolley came by and asked them what they want. Cam waved off Ron's claims that he was fine with his sandwich and let him pick whatever he liked since he had never had Wizard candy before. They had some of everything, and Cam loved it all.

Ten minutes later, a girl with bushy hair and rather large front teeth entered the compartment. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." They shook their heads no. "Well if you do, we are only three compartments down." With that, she slid shut the door leaving two gob-smacked boys.

"Rather rude that one," Ron said causing Cam to laugh. The sky was completely dark when they arrived at the school. The castle was amazing at first sight, and Cam couldn't help think that he would be having an amazing time. All traces of guilt about leaving his family behind disappeared as soon as he saw the castle. It was truly a sight to see.

He had a feeling though that there was someone else viewing it with him. His head didn't quite feel like his own. The first years clambered out of the boats, and trampled up the stairs behind Hagrid. Hagrid was a giant of a man, much larger than Cam's five foot frame. This man had to have been seven-eight feet. He had bushy black hair with black eyes the size of beetles. He was actually friendly even though he looked beyond terrifying.

McGonagall was waiting for them and led them through the Entrance Hall into a small room off to the side. She gave them a mini speech about how the house and points system worked before disappearing through a door that presumably led into to the Great Hall. As soon as she disappeared all the first years began conversing rather loudly.

The girl from the train was talking about all the spells she had learned and which ones she might need. Cam and Ron rolled their eyes. "My brother Fred said something about us having to wrestle troll. Although, I think he was just having me on. My twin brothers as I told you are notorious pranksters, and you should probably watch your back." He warned him. McGonagall came back and it was time for the sorting.

"We are ready for you." She led them to the front of the Great Hall where there was a stool and a hat. "I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house. Abbott, Hannah," a little blonde girl with pigtails went up and sat on the stool.

A second later she was put into Hufflepuff along with Susan Bones. Several names were called until Hermione Granger the girl they had met on the train was up. She was muttering to herself about keeping calm.

"Mental that one," Ron whispered causing Cam to snicker in agreement. The hat took some time on Hermione but she was put into Gryffindor.

"Harrison, Camden," McGonagall said loudly. Cam gulped and slowly trekked to the front of the group, and took his place on the stool.

The hat was placed on his head. "Ah, so many secrets in one so young. You've been through a lot and haven't even realized it. I would say under other circumstances Slytherin because you would be great you know, but for you to find your true self, better be GRYFFINDOR, good luck." Camden was unsure what the hat meant, and was almost positive that it knew something about who he really was, but he didn't have time to ask as McGonagall took the hat off his head. He scurried to the Gryffindor table where people applauded him.

He took a seat next to Hermione, and on and on the sorting went until it was time for Ron who was put into Gryffindor as well. Ron took the seat across from him. "Nothing to worry about," he said. Camden laughed at his friend because he definitely hadn't been calm.

Dumbledore, the headmaster said some words that made the students question his sanity before the feast started. There was so much food, more than Camden had ever seen in his life. He took a little of everything. It was better than his mother's food, which was saying something. Dumbledore gave the start of term speech, warning them about the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest before sending them off to bed.

They followed Ron's brother Percy into the common room, and he directed them towards their dormitory. Cam fell asleep with a full tummy. His dreams however weren't as peaceful as he would've liked.

"Harry Potter," the voice said. He could tell it was male. "You can run but you can't hide. I'll find you and your mudblood mother. I'll destroy everything you love most." He was trying to run, but found himself tied up. "You got away once, but you won't this time. I will kill you the next time we meet." Camden quickly sat up in bed; his breath laboured as he tried to breathe slowly.

The dream seemed so real, and he couldn't help but feel that he had heard the name Harry Potter before. He fell back into bed, and turned over, deciding to leave thoughts about his dream for the next day.

_Maggie_

Maggie watched the train disappear around the bend. She dropped her arm as soon as she could no longer see it. She held out her hand to her daughter who was still crying. "Come on darling, let's go out. We can find an ice cream shop." She watched her daughter slightly smile at the prospect of getting ice cream. She knew it didn't compare at all to losing her brother her daughter grabbed her hand, and they waited for others to go through the barrier.

"Do you think he will be alright, mum?" Emerson asked, looking up at her mother with hazel eyes. Maggie kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Your brother has always been resilient. He will be fine as he always is. I'll miss him to." She told the girl honestly. Camden was her baby boy, and she knew she would miss him like crazy. She saw a family further down the platform, and the adults gave her a serious case of déjà vu. A memory came to her.

1977

"Lily," Amelia squealed as she hugged her best friend. "You actually look tan. And you're glowing, is there something you haven't told me?" She crossed her arms, and gave her friend a mock stern look.

Lily giggled and nodded. "Yes, well I went on vacation with my boyfriend." Amy gaped at her friend.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" She whispered loudly.

Lily ducked her head and muttered something about the end of term. "Excuse me, but I didn't hear that."

Lily huffed. "At the end of term, okay." She crossed her arms.

Amy's eyebrows scrunched together. "Who?"

Lily began to flush a deep red. "Potter," she mumbled.

Amy choked. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you say Potter as in James Potter."

Lily glanced at her shoes. "Well yes, that's what I said. We started dating at the end of term. That's what he wanted to talk to me about before we got on the train. I decided to finally give him a chance. We put on that act at the end of term, pretending to hate each other so nobody especially Sirius would suspect. If Sirius knew then everyone else would know within a matter of hours."

"Yes that's nice and all, but how did you go from just dating to vacationing together?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably under her friend's gaze. "We went on a lot of dates. We hung out pretty much every day. He has completely won over my parents. I think they like him more than me. Luckily, Petunia had moved out before the holidays started. She and her fiancé have moved in together." Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not invited, but I don't really give a rat's arse. So you and Sirius?" She waggled her eyebrows. For the first time since she had known her best friend, she blushed.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Oh merlin, you're in love with him. I think it's sweet. You'll be able to keep him in line. Besides, we both know he has always had a thing for you. He asked you out in fourth year, and when you rejected him well he began shagging all those girls."

Amy nodded, still not looking quite convinced. Arms slid around Lily's waist, and someone pressed a kiss to her neck. "Hello stranger," he whispered in her ear. Lily leaned back into his embrace as she noticed others on the platform begin to stare at them.

"This is going to be the biggest news since well ever. James Potter and Lily Evans former rivals now Gryffindor's cutest couple." Said couple blushed deeply. "Our last year in Hogwarts and you two decide to start dating." Amy shook her head. "Just please don't get all mushy and start snogging all over the place." She then noticed the badge on James' robes. "Oh please tell me Dumbledore has not lost what is left of his sanity, for someone so smart he couldn't have possibly appointed you to Head Boy." She looked faint.

"He did," James grinned. "So Lily and I will be doing patrols together. We can always snog during that time if it will make you feel better."

Amelia gagged. "I'm going to go find Sirius before I vomit." She gave Lily a brief hug before departing.

"Ready for school love?" He asked her.

"Yes and no, yes because I love Hogwarts. No because everyone will be talking about us. We've been fighting and cursing each other since first year, and now we are dating. We won't be the two of us anymore."

James turned her around in his arms and cupped her face. He gently rubbed away the tears from her face. "Baby, please don't cry, I love you, and no one can take that away from us."

Lily's eyes widened. It was the first time he had told her he loved her. "You love me?" He nodded. "I love you too, so much." She said before her lips were on his. She pulled away when she needed air. "Come on, we better get on the train." Their fingers linked together, and they climbed aboard to join their friends.

Present

"Mum, are you okay?" Emerson asked her.

"I think so," she said, taking a step forward. "Lily Evans," she whispered softly. The tattoo on her ankle made sense now. LE+JP with a heart around it had been a huge mystery to her from the first day she noticed it.

"What was that mum?" She gave her mother a strange look.

"Nothing dear, I think that my name is Lily." The name sounded strange on her tongue, but it sounded more than right.

"Lily," Emmy tested out. "It's pretty. It suits you. Why do you think your name is Lily anyways? I thought you couldn't remember anything."

"A memory came to me just now. I think I was a student at Hogwarts. In the memory, my friend called me Lily Evans. I was here on the platform with her and a man named James."

"You remember something, that's great mummy. Maybe you did go, and being around familiar places is bringing back memories." The girl jumped excitedly.

Lily put her hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her. "I think you may be right Em." This new memory gave her more to think about than she ever thought possible.

_James_

"I can't believe she's going." He said. "I know I'm going to be her professor and all, but it's surreal to see the little girl I watched grow up go off to Hogwarts."

His best friend patted him on the back. "I know mate. Harry would've been going with her." A few tears slid down his face at the loss of life. His son had barely made it passed a year of life before he was killed.

"He might've even had a siblings or two. Lily and I had talked about expanding our family." His heart ached for the life that could have been.

"Hey, you know Lils would've wanted you to be happy, and move on with your life. Why don't you date a bird or two?" Sirius suggested causing his wife to smack him in the backside of the head.

"Have some sensitivity, he was your godson." She reminded. "Don't you remember you used to call him prongslet?" Sirius looked down in shame. He missed his godson every day. The little tyke had so much of his mother and father in him, and he couldn't believe he had the privilege of knowing him even if it was for so short of a time.

They waited behind the rest of the parents exiting the barrier. He saw his friend stare at the red headed woman with her daughter who was a bit ahead of them in line. She reminded him of Lily with her long, wavy hair. Lily had always hated being a red headed since she never tanned except once.

He saw the woman conversing with the young girl beside her. She had the same dark red hair as her mother. She was a tiny girl, just a bit above her mother's waist. Though her mother was tall. She was just a little shorter than James, himself.

"Mummy, can I get any flavour ice cream I want?" The girl's voice sounded. She had a high pitched voice.

He couldn't hear what her mother said, but it obviously made the girl very happy. He couldn't stop himself from watching the girl and her mother as they progressed in front of him in line. He felt an odd sort of connection to them. The mother pulled her hair up and piled it into a messy bun on her head. It reminded him of something his wife had done. When they were alone or around friends she would never wear her hair down. He inched himself closer to the duo.

"Mummy do you think Camden will write us after he is sorted?" James was growing to love the sound of her melodic voice.

The mother wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Why shouldn't he? He promised didn't he? When has your brother ever gone back on one of his promises? He may be a little late on delivery, but he always comes through." James felt his insides freeze at the sound of the mother's voice. He knew that voice. He had heard it many of a time especially when it was mocking him.

The girl seemed a bit put out at her mother's response. "But what if he doesn't write a lot?" He could see the sigh in her stance.

"Emerson Elizabeth Harrison, how many times are you going to ask this?" Her mother scolded. "I know you're going to miss your brother. I am too. But we can't have everything we want in life." The woman turned her head to face her daughter, and James caught a glimpse of her face.

It was impossible. It couldn't be. But it was. It was Lily. His Lily, she was alive. He was close enough to see all the freckles that she had always hated. He could see the length of her cute, little nose. He could see one of her almond shaped eyes, and even though he couldn't actually see the colour, he knew they were emerald. It was his wife.

"I don't feel like you were really saying that to me. Do you feel like that?" The girl had turned it around on her mother.

"Sometimes I do, sweetheart."

The girl tilted her head curiously in a very Lily Evans manner. James wanted to chuckle, but that would cause some curious stares.

"Because you can't remember your old life, and you want to?" James halted in his tracks. _Lost memory?_ "I want you to remember too. I mean do you think it's possible that Camden has a completely different name? You said yourself that you have an engagement and wedding ring, but you can't remember anything surrounding the events. Obviously we have a dad somewhere out there. I still don't understand how you remember his birthday and your own, but nothing else."

The girl was rambling, but she was helping him form questions. "You said just now that you remembered your name is Lily. You said you remembered because you had a memory of being on this platform yourself. That means you're a witch mum. Something bad must've happened. It explains why Professor McGonagall thought you were her student because you are. She thinks you're dead though."

Her mother shushed her. "Emerson don't speak so loudly. Anyone could hear you, I haven't figured out all the details yet. Until I do, I don't want to hear another word from you regarding the matter." The little girl was looking thoroughly reprimanded.

"Sorry mummy," she apologized.

Once on the other side of the barrier, James could no longer find them. They were gone.

All hope wasn't gone. He would have a chance to figure everything out. He couldn't tell Sirius just yet, at least not until he had his wits about him. He quickly hurried home to finish packing for the school year.

He arrived just before the students had, and took his place next to his colleagues. He and Snape scowled at each other as per usual. They were a bit more tolerant of one another but not by much. They at least didn't try to attack one another at every second, and learned to avoid each other as much as possible.

He could see all the happy faces of his students as they entered the Great Hall. McGonagall finally led the first years to the front of the hall for the sorting. He spotted Beth right away, but someone else caught his attention. A boy with messy, black hair so much like his own stood next to a ginger haired boy. James would've thought he was his twin had he not had some of his mother's features. The boy kept staring nervously at the hat.

Beth was sorted into Ravenclaw like her mother. He figured it was going to happen as she was so much like her mother. He paid close attention when the boy, Camden was up. The hat seemed to be having a conversation with him, but the boy was sorted into Gryffindor. James knew if he ever got close enough to him that the boy would have his mother's emerald eyes.

The feast began and James couldn't take his eyes away from his son. He watched him leave with the rest of his house, and decided to go talk to McGonagall. "Minerva, may I have a word?" She raised her eyebrows, but allowed him into her office.

"I understand it that you were the one who talked to Camden Harrison." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, what is this all about James?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"Well you've met his mother haven't you? I saw her at the platform earlier today, and I may have overhead parts of her conversation."

Minerva's lips pinched together, knowing full well that it was completely intentional. "You think she's Lily?"

James stared at her. "Do you not?"

Minerva blinked. "Of course I do. I've heard that whole everyone has a twin ridiculousness before, but the resemblance is uncanny. No person can look that much like another. Besides that at first when I met Mr Harrison, I thought he favoured you somewhat. I thought maybe it was a coincidence. The little girl though, she has your eyes now that I think about it. When his mother first came in, it had been quite the shock to me. From what I can tell, there are no baby pictures of Mr Harrison. Not to say, that his mother doesn't care because she does a great deal. She has pictures of his sister from when she was an infant; I think that they don't have anything before ten years ago."

"We never recovered any bodies. A house blows up, and Voldemort is responsible, surely there should be bodies. However, none were found so we assumed they were dead." James sunk into his chair, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for why a seemingly dead woman, his wife, was walking around perfectly alive. "The problem is that she doesn't remember anything. She didn't even know her own name. How can I expect her to know me?"

Minerva stared at her former student sadly. "I don't know James. Something obviously happened that night with Voldemort. It can't be good whatever it was. You are going to have to talk to her about it all." James hung his head, knowing what she was saying was true. He was going to have to talk to her and explain everything.

She had done well thus far without him, but she shouldn't have had to. He didn't abandon her, he just wasn't there for her or his family. He vowed to himself that it was going to be different this time around.

_Ginny_

Ever since leaving the station with her mother, something felt different inside her. She didn't know what it was, but something had changed ever since she shook hands with Cam. She went straight to her room as soon as they arrived home, not wanting to be spend another second in her mother's company. Her mother kept talking about how she knew what it felt like to be left at home, and that she will be there soon enough. That wasn't good enough for Ginny though. All of her brothers had now gone off to Hogwarts leaving their little baby sister behind. They never kept their promises to write her, and she gave up hope after the first month.

She knew Ron was going to be exactly like them as well. It hurt to think that she was easily forgotten. She was also immensely jealous at the fact that all of them were living exciting lives while she was stuck at the Burrow with her mum. She loved her house, but there was only so much you could do for fun. Her mother had her own version of it as well, and Ginny was most definitely not fond of it.

She hated knitting, sewing, cooking, and cleaning. She knew that those were all good characteristics men look for in wives, but in her opinion she had plenty of time to improve upon those skills. She was young, and didn't understand why she couldn't have fun like other kids.

Her mother disapproved of females playing Quidditch, which happened to be Ginny's dream career. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted to do more. Unfortunately her mother and brothers all agreed that she shouldn't be allowed to play so she was forced to sneak out in the dead of night to fly. She enjoyed nothing more than the wind in her hair and the careless feeling that she got from flying. She had no one to confide her secret in, and sometimes it got to be too much keeping the secret from her family.

She felt she was going crazy when she kept hearing flickers of conversation in her head. She knew the voices, but thought it highly unlikely. Her brother and Cam couldn't actually be having a conversation. She probably just missed her brother so much that she imagined that, that's what they would talking about.

At dinner though, she became unsure of that as she actually had a first-hand look at the sorting. She was glad Cam made it into Gryffindor, but found herself confused as well at the Sorting Hat's words. What did they mean? The Sorting Hat made it seem as though he didn't know who he actually was. She was proud of her brother for getting in Gryffindor, and wanted to cheer but figured she would probably receive strange looks from her mother if she did.

She somehow realised that she could actually tap into Cam's thoughts. She had no clue how she had done it, but somehow she was able to hear everything he did. If she focused harder, she could actually see through his eyes as well. She knew he could feel her presence, but he only shook it off.

As she lay in bed that night sleep was hard to find. When she finally did fall asleep, she was woken up by a nightmare that hadn't been her own. It was Cam's, but stranger than that was the fact that in the dream he wasn't Cam, he was Harry Potter. Wasn't Harry Potter dead? How would Cam even know that name if he was as he said from the Muggle World? Ginny's head was hurting, and Cam's dreams had given her more to think about than she thought possible.

* * *

**A/N- What did you think? Do you think Lily might remember more? And what about James realising that it's Lily? And what do you think is going on with Harry and Ginny? Only time will tell so until next have a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I know it has been a while, but it's another long chapter. I will try to update at least twice a month. So every two weeks expect an update. Classes are busy so that is why this has taken me a while. All mistakes are mine. Anyways, I don't HP as much as I wish I did. I'll see you guys at the end.**

* * *

_James_

James hadn't slept at all the night before, and was beginning to regret it. His first class of the day had been the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He never minded their class as the two house generally got along. No, it was the other two houses he had to supervise closely.

As professor for DADA he had a lot on his plate. Most students continued DADA all the way through their seventh year, and so his schedule was always full. He had only seen a glimpse of Harry at breakfast. He was amazed, and could barely keep his eyes off the boy. He couldn't believe the baby he had stayed up holding when he refused to sleep was now an eleven year old boy who had no idea who he was.

He was nothing more than another teacher to his own son. It hurt a bit when he realised this, but he knew he would do anything for just a chance to get to know his son. He wouldn't be seeing Harry and his classmates though until the next day, and decided when his last class ended he would be running a few errands. His sixth years were the last class of the day, and he was itching for time to speed up as they wrote their essays.

He wanted to test them on their knowledge thus far. Some of them had been good students since first year, but others had been troublemakers who barely paid attention to him when he lectured. He was surprised so many had passed into the N.E.W.T. level considering their prior work ethic in his class.

"I want an essay on the use of nonverbal spells on my desk at the beginning of next class. Class is dismissed." He believed in his opinion that he was being particularly fair to his students as he hadn't specified details for the essay.

He packed up all of his lessons and deposited them in his office. He decided to first check the Book of Names. Every single student who had ever crossed the hallowed halls of Hogwarts name was written in that book at birth. The magic of the book was that it didn't take into account name changes. The name you were currently going by would be next to the one you were given at birth. James entered the small room, and flipped through the pages of the book until he landed on P. There on the middle of the page was his son's name.

_Harry James Potter – Camden Harrison (changed November 3, 1981)_

James couldn't believe that it was true. His son was living another life, going by another name that he and Lily had not chosen for him together. He ran a hand through his hair as he considered his options. He had known before checking the book what he was going to do, and the book merely affirmed his actions.

He flipped ahead in the book to check another name. For the year 1993, under Harrison was Emerson, but beside her name was Potter. James choked back a sob at the thought of all he had missed. He was a stranger to all of them including Lily.

He departed from the castle, and walked outside of the school grounds to be able to apparate. He landed in front of a nice family home in Greenwich, London. He took a deep breath and headed up the path to the house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

_Lily_

It was a strange feeling no longer having Camden around, and she kept checking his room the night before as she had usually done when he lived there. He had assured her he was a baby no more, but it had hurt having it confirmed.

He had sent a letter that arrived this morning about which house he had been sorted into. He was now a proud Gryffindor. For someone reason, this made her happy beyond reason. "Mum, what house do you think you were in?" Emerson asked her mother that night at dinner. Their family typically sat down for dinner around five, which is early for some but perfect for them.

She chewed her broccoli slowly, giving herself some time to think. "Gryffindor," She blurted out without thought. She covered her mouth having no idea where it came from. Lily had expected to think it over, and make a guess. As the words left her mouth she realised nothing had ever felt more right on my tongue.

Her daughter stared at her with a gobsmacked expression. "What makes you sound so sure?" She asked with scepticism laced in her voice. She knew her daughter doubted her as she had remembered nothing in the ten years prior, but as soon as her son was becoming immersed in the magical world, everything was coming back albeit slowly.

Li- Maggie, she wasn't sure what to call herself anymore. She cocked her head sideways at her daughter as she mulled over her words. "Honestly, I'm not sure. It would be cliché for me to say something along the lines of it felt right, but it does." Emerson seemed satisfied with her mother's answer and went back to her potatoes.

There was a knock on the door, and Lily pushed herself from the table. "I wonder who it could be." She said curiously as Emerson tried to crane her neck to be able to see into the foyer. "Eat," her mother reprimanded. "Stop being nosy, it's not good for little children to get involved in matters that don't concern them." Emerson turned back to her food, and muttered things under her breath. "I still have hears." Lily yelled as she reached the door. She pulled open the door to find a man with dark hair and hazel eyes staring back at her. "James," she whispered before fainting.

Emerson heard a thump, and rushed to her mother, only to find the strange man at the door cradling her in his arms. "Who are you?" She knew it was awfully rude of her to demand answers, but her mother was in the arms of a bloke she had never met before.

"James Potter, and you miss?" He answered politely.

Emerson blushed a deep crimson, and cursed her red hair. She didn't expect him to be as kind as he was, and she was feeling a bit bad about how rude she was. "Emerson, sir, uh could you please tell me what happened to my mother?" She asked as she led him into their sitting room.

He set her mother down on the sofa, and tucked a few loose strands behind her ears. Emerson watched mesmerised as the man gently stroke her mother's face. She had never seen such a tender expression on a man's face before, and it looked to her as if he was in love. Emerson shook her head believing herself to be ridiculous. How could he be in love with her? Wait, he had said his name was James, and hadn't her mother said on the platform something about a man called James.

She supposed it wasn't a coincidence. "Did you go to school with my mother?" She voice, knowing that if he did, he was a wizard.

James' head snapped up as he scrutinised the girl sitting across from him. She had a lot of her mother, but there were certain characteristics that were most definitely Potter. "Yes, I did."

Emerson visibly relaxed. "Did you two date or something? You seem awfully attached to her."

James flushed pink. He shifted uncomfortably under the girl's gaze. "I guess you could say that. She was my everything." He said glancing at her again.

Lily felt her eyes begin to flutter as voices penetrated her unconscious state. Her eyes popped open and there in front of her was messy black hair that she remembered fluffing herself a few times. She always told him he had sex hair, and that was one of the many reasons why he was as appealing as he was to the females at Hogwarts. Well that and his amazing chasing abilities, but she couldn't very well tell him that without inflating his already over large ego.

He turned back to her, and Lily felt as though she was falling. His hazel eyes stared into hers, and it was as if there were only the two of them. She still didn't remember everything, but seeing him had brought back a few memories. "Hello stranger," she greeted him. "Long time no see, huh?" She chuckled humourlessly.

His lips twitched revealing his amusement. "Odd choice of words, don't you think?" He tilted his head.

"I suppose, but it wouldn't be the first time I ever said them to you." His eyes widened comically as he continued staring at her. "I seem to recall the first mission you went on for the Order that I was unable to go on because well you know… Anyways when you finally woke up at St. Mungo's after a week, I couldn't believe you had come back to me. Surely, you were going to die. I was deliriously happy you didn't."

"You remember?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Bits and pieces, but there are still gaping holes left to be filled. I remember most of Hogwarts, at least I think. I know I have sister, Petunia, but we haven't got on since I got accepted to Hogwarts." Her thoughts darkened considerably at the thought of her sister. Did she think along with everyone else that she was dead? Did she care?

A warm hand cupped her face, and she focused her attention on him. "I know," he said soothingly.

As if noticing where she was, she sat up rather quickly. "Where's Em?"

"She was in here, but I sent her to eat dinner. I figured that was probably one thing that never changed about you."

She gave him a small smile. "It's how my mum always served it. We always sat down as family when my father arrived home at five, and then we would say grace before eating. I guess it was something that carried over. Harry was always annoyed by it, saying that it cut into his time with his friends. Harry!" She said rather loudly.

There was a trace of humour in his eyes as he watched her. "What about him love? He's at school perfectly safe. He's even made a few friends." He assured her.

The words sunk in, and Lily gaped at her husband. "You're a professor?" She tried to stifle her laughter, but it burst out of her. James huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she attempted to apologise with tears streaming down her face. "It's quite comical the idea of you as a professor. You barely paid attention in class. You and Sirius more than likely have the record for most detentions. Dumbledore must be even more cracked than he was when he appointed you to Head Boy."

"That's it," he said before pouncing on her and tickling her silly. She had always enjoyed riling him up. It had always proved to be great fun.

"Alright, alright, I give up." She said gasping for breath. "You win." He flashed her a smirk. His eyes darkened with lust as they darted to her lips. She hadn't realised how close their faces were, and how much she really want him to kiss her. She cleared her throat, knowing full well that neither of them were ready for that.

He pushed himself away, and Lily missed the warmth of his body. She patted the spot beside her on the sofa, and he took a seat beside her. He was clearly as uncomfortable by the situation as she was, which comforted her in a way. She slyly glanced at his ring finger, and her heart skipped a beat. There on his finger was the silver band she had placed there thirteen years ago. Her insides screamed with joy.

Neither of them spoke for an undeterminable amount of time. "I saw you on the platform." He told her as he played with the ends of her hair.

She grinned a little. "Yea, I saw you as well. I saw Amy and Sirius as well. She's looking a little round, isn't she?" She mused out loud.

She felt the shaking of the cushion and looked beside her to notice James chuckling. "Those two are like a bunch of bunnies. I swear they never stop."

Lily scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew, please do not ever mention that again. I can see with my own eyes that they've definitely done the dirty tango a couple of times. They already have three children, and are now adding a fourth. They are ridiculous." She shook her head in amusement at the situation. Amy had been the first girl from another house to land in Sirius' bed, and she had found it quite unnerving to discover her best friend sneaking out of the boy's dormitory.

"You are definitely right about that love." He told her absentmindedly.

Lily let out a little gasp at the word love. She wasn't sure if he still felt the same way he always had. "You still love?" She turned her head towards his.

He nodded with a silly grin on his face. "Even more than when I first told you on the platform fourteen years ago." Her heart pounded in her chest.

"So I don't have to worry about any tarts showing up claiming that you're the father of their children?"

"Well, I'll have you know I am quite the ladies' man." She smacked his chest as giggles erupted from her mouth.

"Yes, uh huh I am sure you are." Her voice was laced with scepticism.

"I am." He said, puffing his chest out. He ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Yea, but unfortunately for them, you're already taken." Lily heard the hitch in his breath. "No one else could handle you the way I do." She slid herself onto his lap. "As long as you know who you belong to, I suppose I can let you out into the world. But you better promise me, there will never be another."

"I promise Lily Anne Potter that there will never be another woman for me ever except for this fiery red head. You have to at least let me kiss her. She's given me two children."

Lily tapped her chin thoughtfully. She hid her delight in the fact that he had used her married name. "I don't know. What does she look like? Is she prettier than me?"

He placed a soft kiss on her neck. "She's bossy, but I love that about her. She has beautiful red hair that cascades down her back. Don't even get me started on her back. What I love most of all about her though, is her green eyes. She even passed them onto our son." His lips descended upon hers, and it was bliss. It was heaven and hell as her skin burned with desire for her husband. He made her feel things no one had ever made her feel before.

His hands travelled up her body and ended up tangled in her hair. Her fingers gently tugged on his hair as she tried to pull him closer to him. His lips were soft but demanding on hers. He pulled back and stared at her through hooded eyes. His lips were partially swollen, and Lily was delighted that she did that. "No one could ever be more beautiful to me than you." Lily didn't doubt the sincerity in his words.

"I know. And there was never anyone out there made for me other than you." There was a disruption in the form of a small red headed girl.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Lily and James separated and hastily began fixing their clothing. "What's going on?" She asked. Her eyes darting back and forth between James and Lily.

Both of them were donning swollen lips and flushed faces. "Sweetheart, come sit next to mummy." Emerson hesitantly walked toward her mother. She glanced nervously at James as she took a seat on the sofa.

"How do you know him mum? You guys were snogging." The disgust and puzzlement was evident in her voice. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Well you know how mummy had another life before she had this one?" Emerson nodded her head. "As I told you yesterday, my real name is Lily. I was born Lily Anne Evans, but when I got married at eighteen I became Lily Potter. When I was nineteen I got pregnant with a son, Harry."

"I have another brother." Lily laughed at her daughter.

"No darling, Camden was born Harry James Potter. He was our little miracle in a time when there were none to be found. Your brother was born during a time of war in the Wizarding World as McGonagall informed you and Harry. James and I fought against Voldemort on several occasions, which ultimately made us targets in the eyes of Voldemort and his followers. A few months before the night I ended up alone and without my memories on the street, Dumbledore told James and me that we were to go into hiding to protect our family."

Emerson understood most of what her mother was saying, but it definitely was strange to hear her mother cite all these magical references. "What does this have to do with him?" She pointed at James. If her mother was to be understood then it meant that James Potter was her father. It certainly explained the uncanny resemblance between him and her brother.

"What have I told you about pointing?" Lily scolded her daughter. Emerson's cheeks filled with colour because her mother had told her on more than one occasion not to point at others.

"That it's rude." She mumbled. "I'm sorry sir." James merely waved off her apology.

"I'm sure you've put together since you are a bright, young girl that James is your father."

Emerson needed that confirmation from her mother. James pushed himself off that sofa, and moved himself to kneel in before her. He took her hands in his, and revelled in the feeling of her tiny hands. They were soft and warm in his large, calloused hands. Lily had muttered something about cleaning up dinner so they were alone.

Tears leaked out of Emerson's eyes as she watched James Potter. She found herself jealous of her brother for knowing this man before she did. He had watched her brother's first steps, his birth, his first words, and loads more. He knew nothing of her though. She wasn't even sure if he had wanted anymore children after her brother.

"I know you're probably thinking about all that I've missed out on, huh?" She gaped at him because that was exactly what she had been wondering. "If I had known you had existed, I swear to you I would have been there the entire way."

"You could say that now, but how do I know it's true?" She didn't want to doubt him the slightest, but he could only be saying that to her.

"I was only child growing up. I would never want for Harry to suffer being all alone growing up like I was. I wanted to have a house full of children so that there would be an endless supply of laughter and fun. Your mother and I had discussed having more children after the war. I wanted a little girl to dote on, and I always joked that she would look just like her mum. Of course I was right." He used the pad of his thumbs to brush away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I would spoil her like crazy because she would be my little princess. Trust me, you were a very wanted child. A little unplanned but so was your brother, and he brought so much joy into my life. I know I at least got to spend the first year of his life with him, but that doesn't mean anything. I love you both the same. Do you want to know how much?"

She nodded and he stretched out his arms. "This much," he said before she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Daddy," she mumbled softly into his neck. Her warm breath tickled his skin. He held her there in his arm. He noticed Lily standing in the entrance and beckoned her over. She joined the hug with Emerson squished between them. He kissed her wet cheeks and tightened his hold on her.

After tucking Emerson in, which proved to be quite the challenge, he joined Lily in the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter sipping at her tea. It had been habitual for her to have Earl Grey tea every night before she went to sleep. He had snuck her down to the kitchens more than he could count just so she could have her nightly beverage.

He leaned against the doorway and watched her lost in her thoughts. "I suppose some things never change." He mused aloud, startling Lily. She hadn't even sensed his presence, and was caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm referring to your tea." He said for clarification.

A faint smile appeared on her lips at his words. "Yes, it is amazing the habits that never truly leave us. Memories of course are another story, but habits tend to stick with us. Even the really horrid habits like biting your nails. I recall it took me some time before I was able to rid myself of that disgusting habit."

James laughed softly. He remembered seeing her on multiple occasions chewing her nails, usually it would happen when she was nervous. He had watched her, trying to figure out all that was Lily Evans. It fascinated him how a girl who was clearly the brightest witch of their class could get so nervous when she realized that a test was quickly approaching. She became rather bothersome during those times, and he had to knock some sense into her. For a girl who seemed to have it all figured out the majority of the time, she was probably more stressed than those at the bottom of the year during exams.

"It never failed to make me laugh." He joked, unfortunately Lily did not return his sentiments.

"Ha, ha, ha" she said without amusement. James rolled his eyes. He inched closer until he was right in front of her. She eyed him with obvious want, but he knew they couldn't do anything. At least not while everything was as uncertain as it was.

"No Lily," he firmly protested. "We may not feel like we have changed, but we have. We are not the same people we were before. Though we resemble our former selves greatly, we have changed more than we realise."

Lily sighed and went back to scrubbing the counter. She knew she could've used magic, but there was something comforting in doing the action the muggle way.

"I was uh wondering…"

"Hmm… what is it James?" She asked wearily. The day was catching up to her, and she did not know how much more she could take.

She felt him shift beside her and glanced at him. He was running his hand through his hair nervously. "Do you know what happened to your wand? It was among some of the possessions they never recovered from the house."

Lily relaxed and laughed a little. She had always wondered what the little brown stick was for. It surprised how she had never managed to figure out until now what it did. "Yes, I do." She answered somewhat lamely. "It seems odd not knowing what it meant all these years, but it was found with me ten years ago. They gave it to me when I requested to see my personal effects. I never imagined the actual power it wielded. Amazing the things we hold dear always having a way of coming back to us."

James pursed his lips as he considered her words. "I guess I would have to agree. So you kept for all intents and purposes a piece of wood for the past ten years in hopes that eventually one day you would figure out why it was important enough to be on your person?" Lily nodded her head, not sure where this was going. "Haven't changed much have you? You always were a little too curious, if you know what I mean."

A smiled formed on her lips. "If you hadn't of given me reason to be nosy, I would have never deducted as many points, or handed out as many detentions as I did. I was the best prefect the school had ever seen. You guys were always breaking the rules, and poor Remus was more than happy that he had friends that he never wanted to stop you guys. That is not to say he never participated or came up with a few of those himself. His only sin in his position is never stopping you guys from being bullies."

James' lips thinned at the reminder of his atrocious behaviour before sixth year. "I concede. I know you are right. We should have never attacked Snape like that, but as you well know he was just as capable as we were. He started more than a fair few of those fights, and you know it. You can't deny that there was jealousy on both ends. I was jealous because he was close to you, but he was jealous of everything else."

Lily didn't say anything because for once he was actually correct. Her once best friend may have had what James coveted more than anything, but James had everything Snape had never known: popularity, talent, friends, and above all else a family. Snape lived in poverty with his abusive father, while James lived in riches with two loving parents, who adored their son more than anything.

She knew Snape had been an easy target from day one especially when he exclaimed proudly in that compartment that he wanted to be in Slytherin. Knowing what she did now made everything completely different. Slytherin was the most despised house out of the four, and the fact that he made that statement would not have helped him make friends on that train with most of the other students. She couldn't even believe he suggested she should be in it too, knowing that muggle-borns were never put into Slytherin. The closest the house would ever accept is half-bloods, and even that is rare.

"Is it wrong of me to miss the friendship I once had with him?"

"No, but it would be wrong of you to try to pursue one." Lily silently agreed with him. She may have missed it, but she would be lying if she said she wanted to rekindle it. Their differences had split them apart, and even years later she could see how much Snape had taken advantage of their friendship. He wanted more from her that she could never give because he wasn't the one. He wanted all or nothing, and in the end all she could give him was nothing.

Warm arms pulled her close and she realised she was crying. She sobbed into the chest of her husband, the man who she had given everything too. She had loved him all this time without even knowing him. He was the reason her heart was closed off to anyone but her children. He had taken her heart when she took his, and neither of them had ever looked back.

"Do you remember the time you broke up with me for my own good?" She sniffled into his chest.

He laid his head on top of hers. "Yes," he sighed unhappily. It had been dark days for them with Voldemort taking over everywhere. James had thought Lily would be better off without him. He believed that it was better to have let her go and protect her than keep her and be selfish.

Thankfully she ignored all of his attempts to break things off with her, and basically told him that he was stuck with her for the long haul. He knew he could never say the word that would send her running. He loved her too much to truly hurt her. "It's okay. I understand now more than ever why you did it. I may not recall everything yet, but some memories are clearer than others. Those that have strong emotions attached to them seem to be easier to remember."

"I often wondered why you gave up as easily as you did. You can be just as stubborn as me, and that is probably something you inherited from your mother. Then it came to me that you would be as lost without me as I was without you." She was right as usual. "Don't worry though, I am never leaving you again." She promised. He clutched her tighter, and they clung to each other, not wanting to lose contact.

_Harry_

The first day of lessons was interesting to say the least. Most of his professors stared at him strangely before continuing on with roll. He had discovered that he rather enjoyed transfiguration as he was the only to be able to turn his match into a needle. Hermione, the girl from the train, had come close but it was not as pointy as it could have been. He had been rather shocked that it had worked after his sixth attempt at using the spell. He had listened when McGonagall correct him on the pronunciation of the spell, and paid close attention when she showed him the proper wand movements.

Cam soon learned that there was more to magic than his preconceived notions. His Defence Against the Dark Arts class wouldn't be meeting until the second day of lessons, but from what he had heard from the older students, it was definitely worth the wait.

Charms was taught by a little man named Flitwick. He was short with dark hair and glasses. From the looks of things he was probably half goblin. He had a squeaky voice, but was an amazing teacher. He mostly covered what the lesson plan for the term would be.

All day he couldn't hide the feeling that someone was watching him. It wasn't that they were necessarily following him, but he always felt like there were extra eyes watching. It wasn't until the next day in Potions that he realised that something was amiss.

The potions professor had obviously taken a severe disliking to him from the moment he had entered the dungeon because he had attacking him with questions that no one except Hermione had known. That wasn't the problem though. He heard someone else's thoughts in his head, and they certainly did not belong to him.

_Stupid berk_ the voice growled. It sounded childlike and girly. _Why is he acting that way? He didn't even do anything to you._ Cam had recognised the voice as Ginny Weasley's, Ron's younger sister. He didn't understand though why he was hearing her as she was hundreds of miles away back in England.

He waited until he was alone his dormitory before he decided to address the voice. He wanted to make sure that he was not having delusions, and that she was really there inside his brain. _Ginny?_ He called out. At first, he had been sure he was alone, but it was like as if someone had walked through a room.

_Cam? _She replied back. Cam was reeling from the news because now he was not alone in his head before he realised that he could probably look into her thoughts as well. _You can hear me?_ She asked him.

Cam mentally nodded. _Yes, but how is this even possible? Do you think it happened when we were on the platform the other day? It seems like the most likely explanation._ He felt Ginny agree with him.

_I don't know, but obviously something has changed and we can talk to each other in our heads. I've seen you at school in your classes. I first saw through your eyes during the sorting. Is that really how it's done? _ Cam laughed at the question she had chosen to ask. Of all the questions she could have said, she decided to go for how the sorting is done.

He didn't mean to laugh in his thoughts, but he did. _Yes that is how it is done. They call you up by alphabetical order, and then a hat is placed upon your head. I still don't understand what the hat was trying to tell me though. He sounded as if he knew about my past._ He didn't feel particularly comfortable mentioning all this to Ginny, but she was going to find out eventually if they weren't able to fix their current situation.

_I think the hat was trying to say there is more to your past than you think there is. I rifled through your memories. Sorry_, she apologised, but Cam could tell from her tone she wasn't that sorry. _Your memories are a bit hazy, but I was able to get a good look at a few of your early ones. There was some sort of attack that much I can tell. But the strange thing is I think it involved magic. Your mum seemed different in the memory than she did when I saw her on the platform. She was happier. And the man called her by a different name in the memory. _Cam mentally frowned at that. It had never really occurred to him that his mother's name wasn't really Maggie. Of course, he knew the story and everything, but it slipped his mind every now and then that his mother had a different life before him. _In the memory her name was Lily and she had called you something else. She called you the name from your nightmare last night, Harry._ Cam froze. Not only had she rifled through his memories, but she had seen his nightmare from the night before.

_Cam I think your name is actually Harry. I think that you might be related to James Potter. You look a lot like him, and the story kind of fits with everything that happened to his family._ Cam was surprised at the girl's amazing deductive skills. It would have taken him a little longer to have put the pieces to the puzzle together like that. She had done it in the last forty-eight hours.

_Impressive_, he muttered. _You've done research. I'm sure there are books and stuff lingering around your house from your parents and brothers. It is weird that I've known my entire life that Camden Harrison was never my real name. It just never fit with who I thought I was. It's a good name, don't get me wrong. But it doesn't fit, not like what was it? Oh yes, Harry, now I can see myself as a Harry. I hear footsteps; I've got to go._ He then cut off all conversation because he definitely didn't want to feel her ire.

It was Ron and the rest of the dorm mates coming up from the common room. Neville collapsed on top of his bed, and was snoring five minutes later. Seamus and Dean were conversing with one another in their corner of the room, and Ron pulled out his chocolate frog collection and began organising. Camd- no Harry had discovered a lot that day. There were secrets in his past that he wasn't even sure of. And Ginny Weasley had some sort of connection to him through the use of their minds, and a part of him was glad that she was going through this with him.

* * *

**A/N- The whole family thing won't be rushed, and neither will J/L's relationship. No, not all of Lily's have returned. She is still missing things. What do you guys think will happen next? Let me know, and I will respond back.**


End file.
